The falling leaves of Autumn! Cure Leaf is born!
The Falling Leaves of Autumn! Cure Leaf is Born! is the first episode of Paradise Pretty Cure. Major Events * This is the debut of Paradise Pretty Cure. * Hotaru Fujimoto, Harumi Koizumi, Izumi Mizushima, Shirayuki Oshiro, Season Sages and The Frozen Empire debut in this episode. * Hotaru transforms into Cure Leaf for the first time. * Hotaru uses "Autumn Leaf Blitz!" for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts with the invasion 2 years ago the citzens of Season Kingdom running for shelter at the temple as Princess Summer helps a couple of children into the temple but was about to be frozen but was saved by her mother who protected her before using her powers to send her through the doorway of the temple before it shut as Ember called out to her as the door closed. Years go by, as Princess Summer decides they can't live this way and decides to find the other cures of the seasons like the ones before, her mother kept talking about as she argues with Prince Ember about it the other sages agree that they can't live like this including with the dwindling supplies as Maple gives her the season compasses but notices one is missing the one of the autumn warrior. The sages said it was sent with the original Cure Leaf as a present so she could pick the next cure herself. Meanwhile on Earth, Hotaru is getting ready for school with the help of Hanae as the two talked about Hotaru's schedule for the day as she is about to leave she pokes her head into her father's office to say have a good day when he calls her in startling her a bit since he is usually to busy in the morning as she comes over he hands Hotaru a small jewellery box saying it's a first day of school gift for her from her mother. Hotaru opens it showing it was a compass on a chain saying her mother wanted her to have it. Hotaru thanks him before going out. Later at school, Hotaru, Hanae and her friends were looking at curiously wondering why it looked so different from other compasses as a cold breeze blew through the courtyard startling them saying it was late in the spring and almost summer noticing a few snowflakes fall from the sky. The girls think it's just a late storm since it usually happens every now and again during the edge of spring. But during the rest of school it seemed to turn into a huge blizzard as school was let out early for the weather. Hotaru and Hanae quickly walked home due to the storm knocking out also the power causing them not to able to call for a ride. Hotaru worries about her father since his work is in town but as they kept walking they heard a howl of sorts, startling them knowing wolves didn't come this far down keeping to the mountains. As they sprint faster but soon themselves face to face with a monster as Hanae steps up to protect her but soon is outmatched and was about to be finished off when Hotaru stepped in to protect her making her compass glow transforming her into Cure Leaf confused but finds the courage to fight as she soon finds her way to battle and finishes it off with "Autumn Leaf Blitz!" as it purifies the monster leaving a branch behind as the snow began to melt leaving a clear afternoon. They make it back to the Inn where some people are resting up and talking about the weird snow storm amoungst them was Princess Summer who instantly recognizes the season compass held by her and asks her where she got it but was stopped by Hanae who asks what she wants as Princess Summer says she can't explain here as Hotaru decides to take her to an empty guest room as she explains what happened and why she was there and asks for her help since she was chosen by the Autumn compass but says she doesn't have to and says she can give up her powers to someone else. Hanae steps in saying she could but Hotaru disagrees saying since she was chosen she will be the one who will shoulder the responsiblity.